The Others
by Dark Knight DS
Summary: This series asks the question: What If? This is the first story in the series that I've written, called: The Others. In this story, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara must fight for themseleves after InuYasha dies.
1. Prologue

**What If? Series**

**Written by**** DarkKnight1240**

Book One: The Others 

**Prologue**

_Most of us are used to seeing InuYasha beat down every single enemy in the show. But what about the others? Sure the help out from time to time, but generally they barely do any real fighting. What if Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara had to fend for themselves? _

_What if? Let's find out… _

**Kagome**

InuYasha is dead. My grieving is over. I'm stronger now. Ready to do whatever it takes to rid this land of evil. Ready to fight. All of us are. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara. We'll do it if only because it was his dying wish. We will find and kill the one who killed InuYasha. For once, we won't be dependant on InuYasha, and we'll fight ourselves! That was our mistake. InuYasha's mistake. The only way to truly overcome evil is by working as a team. All of us. That includes me and Shippo, too.

Shippo is not weak. His Foxfire is extremely powerful now. I am not weak. My Sacred Arrow can destroy many demons quickly now. I've even learned a new technique: The Arrow of Purification. We all have been training ourselves for months now. Kirara and Sango have even learned to use sacred shikigamipower.

We've gone on many missions. We've destroyed many powerful demons. The land is nearly free from evil. Today is our final mission. We will kill the most powerful demon in the land. The one that killed him.

Look out, Yurkotsu. We're coming.

_Author's Note: Keeps you wanting more, right? This is my first story. I'll try to keep this one going if enough people give good reviews. "Yurkotsu" is a combination of names from "kotsu" which The Band of Seven all have in their names and "Yur", which comes from Yura of the Demon Hair. _


	2. Mission One: Revive Tetsiega!

**Mission One: Revive Tetsiega!**

**Miroku**

We're off! It is time to seek out and kill Yurkotsu. Everybody is coming. I, with my Wind Tunnel, Staff, and Spirit Seals. Kagome, with her bow and a quiver full of Sacred Arrows. Sango with her Hiraikotsu and shikigamipower. Kirara with her Fire power and shikigamipower. And finally, Shippo with his Fox Magic and wealth of interesting magical items.

Our first mission: to revive the powerful sword, Tetsiega. Ever since InuYasha was killed, it has been in its weaker thinner state. We left it with Totosai, its creator. With Tetsiega, we will unleash a powerful combination of the Backlash Wave, wrapped around a Sacred Arrow, which will be speared through a Spirit Seal infused with Foxfire, and _shikigami _power. We call it Spiritual Shikigami_-_Foxfire Backlash Wave Arrow. Quite a mouthful. Before we use that, we will have to weaken Yurkotsu with other attacks like my newest technique: The Wind Tunnel Unleash. It takes all the demons I've absorbed and unleash their various powers at the enemy.

We have a good plan to revive the Tetsiega. We will seal some _shikigami _power from Sango and Kirara into one of my Spirit Seals. We will then spear it through the Tetsiega, in hopes that the powerful spiritual shikigamipower will revive the great sword. Right now, we are all riding on Kirara. Unfortunately, Totosai's hideout is quite far from our own.

**Sango**

We just arrived at Totosai's hideout. Totosai suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I bin expectin' you," he grumbled.

"Where is the Tetsiega?" I asked.

"Here," he said handing it over.

I stared. The Tetsiega, once so broad and mighty, now looked as dead as its master. Could we really revitalize it? One way to find out.

"Ready, Sango?" asked Miroku.

"Yes," I replied "Come on Kirara,"

Miroku placed a Spirit Seal on the ground. I carefully focused my new power. I glanced to the right, and saw Kirara doing the same.

"Shikigami!" I yelled. Kirara jumped in to the air and fired a purple beam at the seal. Another purple beam came out of my hands. Both beams were absorbed by the seal. It glowed with a spiritual sheen. Miroku speared it through the Tetsiega. The result was instantaneous. At once it charged up, in its broad sword form.

"Alright!" cheered Shippo.

"You've done it!" said Kagome happily.

I smiled. Kirara purred proudly.

"Wait, there's one more thing," said Totosai. He poured a small vial of blood on the sword. It glowed red.

"There," he said. "Now Tetsiega can break through barriers,"

"That was vampire-demon blood."

We thanked Totosai for all his help. He wished us good luck. We had just taken a few steps out of the cave when Kagome noticed somebody in the distance. I noticed too. I gasped

"HIM!" I yelled out.

_Author's Note: I had already finished with the first chapter, so I decided to post it. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! If there aren't any good reviews, I'll assume it's no good and scrap it!_


	3. Mission Two: Mission of Honour

**Mission Two: Mission of Honour **

**Kirara**

I had just started riding away with everyone on my back, when Sango and Kagome seemed to notice someone. Sango gasped.

"HIM!" she yelled.

Instinctively I stopped in front of the being and growled. It was Sesshomaru! InuYasha's elder brother! Of course, the two hated each other to the core, but Sesshomaru was not responsible for InuYasha's death.

"Even with Tetsiega you won't stop Yurkotsu," he said in that damningly smooth, cold voice.

"Oh, yeah?' snapped Shippo. "Since when do you care?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I don't,"

Miroku reached for his Wind Tunnel hand.

"But if you are on a quest to kill someone who killed one of my family, it is against my honour to stop you, or harm you in anyway. In fact I have to help you, monk." He added.

"We don't need your help," snapped Kagome. "Come on, let's go everyone"

"Believe me, the idea was not mine," Sesshomaru snapped back. "Here, take this, priestess," He placed a long package on the ground. "If you don't want to use it, take it with you at least. You can shove it into that annoying sword-maker for all I care."

And with that delightful ending comment, he left.

"What a jerk," Sango commented. I growled in agreement.

"Well, let's take a look at what's in here," said Miroku, as he picked up the package and opened it.

I was the first to recognize it. The Tensiega! The Sword of Healing! Did that mean, could it possibly mean…?

As if reading my mind, Sango shook her head.

"No, Kirara," she said gently. "InuYasha is long dead. The only reason Sesshomaru could revive Rin was because she had only died a little while before. InuYasha has been dead for a long time."

I purred sadly.

"But if we can't revive InuYasha, why did he give it to us?" asked Kagome. "I think it's pretty useless and… WHOA! Look!" she yelled.

The Tetsiega and Tensiega were both standing up. At least it looked that way. They were both…beating? Well, they were vibrating. They looked like two bothers, long reunited. Both suddenly gave off a blinding flash of light. When I could see again, I noticed that both swords now had an odd shiny golden colour. Also, the Tensiega was no longer thin. Apparently, like the Tetsiega, it also had a broad-sword version.

"Maybe this wasn't such a useless gift after all," said Sango slowly.


End file.
